Accused of Love
by enigma77
Summary: Sometimes, he said the wrong thing. But this time, it wasn't wrong and Amy didn't know how to act... One-shot, Edge/Lita


**A/N: So I was listening to a bunch of Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers songs and lots of ideas came, as usual so I just took them and ran with them and got this.**

**I hope you read it, review it, and enjoy it. I actually kind of like it myself. :)**

**Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, it ain't mine, okay?**

"_And we don't even know the wrong we've done_

_And we don't even care anymore._

_All I know is I believe that you and me forever_

_Will stand accused of love…"_

"I just don't understand. I mean, you like me, right?"

This had pretty much been the same thing Adam had been saying for years. Amy had never known really how to respond. Did she like him? Yes, she had always liked him. Ever since she had come into the WWE, they had been friends. If she wasn't with Matt or Jeff Hardy, she was always hanging out with Adam or Jay. They might have been enemies on TV, but they were really close behind the scenes.

For the past five years, Amy had taken the wrestling world by storm as Lita, easily one of the best in the women's division. And Adam, he was Edge, most known for his tag team reigns.

Everything was easy with them. They were always comfortable around each other. Except during conversations like these. Every now and then, Adam would bring up the attraction he felt for her, sure that she felt the same way. Amy, for the most part, denied it and felt that it was true.

But this time she couldn't really say no. If she did, she knew she'd be lying.

Amy stared at Adam, wide eyed. She took in his appearance. His messy blonde hair, his ripped jeans, his Foo Fighters t-shirt, his Converse…He was her type, she realized. Her boyfriend though, Matt, was the complete opposite. But maybe that's why they had fit so well together. _Yes_, Amy thought._ Matt and I are great together…_

In her mind, as she looked at Adam, Amy put together all the cons of actually giving into him. Sure, he was quite good looking, she admitted, taking him in. _He's got bug eyes sometimes_, she came up with._ That's not very attractive._ But as far as appearances went, that's all she could come up with.

She thought some more. There was the obvious: She was in a relationship with Matt. But she had been in a relationship with another guy before Matt and that didn't really stop her from hanging around him. That had turned out okay…But then there was the possibility of breaking Matt's heart. She couldn't live with herself if she did that. Matt had been there for her during some hard times…when she broke her neck, when she had to put her dog down…

But Adam looked _really_ good at that moment and was distracting her thoughts.

_Aha! He's…he's married…On his second marriage actually. Definite turn-off._ This was where her thinking had taken her. It was possibly the worst thing about Adam. About this whole situation.

He was still standing there in her room, watching her every move as she sat on the bed. He was waiting for an answer.

Amy opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She turned her head away. She couldn't even look at him. Too many thoughts would race through her head, many of them very bad. She swallowed hard, looking down at the carpet like it was the most fascinating thing ever. "Adam," she said slowly but before she could say anymore, she felt him sitting down on the bed in front of her.

"Ames," he breathed. "Amy, look at me."

Gradually, she lifted her head up, her eyes meeting with Adam's. In his, she found many emotions. Desire, lust, care, confusion, concern…love…

In the next instant, she felt Adam's lips on hers, capturing them in the heat of passion. Amy gasped but kissed him back right away, getting lost in the way it felt. She was in a haze, couldn't think.

When she was finally able to form a coherent thought, her eyes shot open and she recognized what was happening. She pulled herself away from Adam and pushed him away. "Adam," she said again, this time a warning tone in her voice. "We…we can't."

Exhaling in exasperation, Adam grabbed a fistful of his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, with clenched teeth, he asked, "And why not?"

Amy looked away from him. She couldn't say what she needed to say if she was looking. Taking a breath to calm herself, Amy tried to begin. "That…it shouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, we've established that, Ames," interrupted Adam. "But my question hasn't been answered. _Why?_"

"Just because," Amy said quietly.

"Oh, really?" he asked. He was getting kind of angry now. In front of him was the woman he had been madly in love with for years. _Years._ "We can't do this just because? Oh, yeah, that makes so much sense. Thanks for clearing everything up, Amy."

"Just stop."

"Stop? Now, why should I stop? Just because? Do you have any idea…" Adam shook his head. "No, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about anyway, I guess."

"What?" Amy wondered.

"Forget it. If I can't get answers from you, I don't know if you deserve to get any answers from me." He stood up from the bed and was walking toward the door until he heard Amy's voice.

"I'm scared," she said in a small voice.

That stopped Adam in his tracks. Was there ever a time when Amy had said she was scared? Not that he could remember, that was certain. He turned around and took a good look at her. "What did you say?" he said, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"I said that I'm scared," she repeated only a little bit louder. "That's why we can't do this. I'm…I'm terrified. I don't know what will happen if we do this. I don't want to hurt anybody." She looked up at Adam, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't," she whispered.

Adam ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to her cautiously. He slowly sat back down on the bed and scooted close to Amy. Taking her hands in his, he gazed into her eyes. "Amy," he said. "Amy, Amy, Amy…Don't be afraid. Don't ever be afraid." He guided her right hand to his chest, right over his heart. "Amy, I don't know how long…This," he said, pushing her hand closer to his chest, "is yours. It has been for years. I've always wanted to tell you. Ames, I love you, can't you see?"

As he spoke, the tears that Amy had been trying to hold in were now overflowing. "Adam," she barely got out.

Adam brushed Amy's hair out of her face and leaned in close to her, kissing her tears away. "Amy, I love you," he kept murmuring over and over again, waiting for her crying to be over. He wrapped his arms around her and she welcomed his embrace easily.

_This feels right_, she thought. Her tears of joy were done and she looked up at him intently. He was smiling at her and she could feel herself grinning right back at him. "Adam," she said with conviction, "I love you too." He couldn't respond because this time, it was her kissing him first, trying to convey all the love she had thought she felt for a long while but was not able to actually express.

Amy loved Adam and that was one thing she was absolutely sure of…

**So…I love them together. Possibly my favorite couple of all time. :) You guys wanna tell me what you think? I'm curious to know so leave me a review, please! :)**


End file.
